Memorias de Natal
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Eu andava pela rua vendo as pessoas felizes, e tudo o que eu queria era sumir, encontrar um burraco e me enterar. Mas não era tão fácil, então continuei andando, quem sabe esse ano fosse melhor. SasuxNaru. Uma fic de natal. Viciei nesse casal espero que vocês gostem. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a seu criador apenas.

**Sinopse:** Eu andava pela rua vendo as pessoas felizes, e tudo o que eu queria era sumir, encontrar um burraco e me enterar. Mas não era tão fácil, então continuei andando, quem sabe esse ano fosse melhor.

**Shipper:** SasuxNaru. Uma fic de natal. Viciei nesse casal espero que vocês gostem. Yaoi.

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta: **Eu mesma. Meus erros.

* * *

**Memorias de Natal**

**(Not) So Alone...**

_by Karol Freitas_

* * *

Andando pela vila, via as pessoas decorando suas casas, enfeitando as arvores de natal, tão felizes abraçando seus amigos e familiares. A vila estava tão bonita, toda iluminada. Todos comemorando com seus amigos e familiares.

Eu odiava essa época. Eu sempre passava sozinho. Eu nunca tinha com quem comemorar, meus pais tinham morrido, todos sabiam, mesmo assim eu passava sozinho. Algumas pessoas até me convidavam e sempre eu dispensava, preferia passar sozinho. Por que quem eu queria dividir esse dia tão bonito e mágico estava tão longe.

Eu sempre saia da vila nessa época, pra caminhar, andar sempre me acalmava. A solidão as vezes é melhor do que ficar vendo as pessoas felizes terem pena de mim. Assim todo natal era a mesma coisa.

Estava cruzando os portões da vila, relembrando quando eu fui pelo menos um pouco feliz. Eu passava os natais na casa do 5º Hokage quando era menor, o Konohamaru ainda era um bebe, como o 5º era solteiro eu fazia companhia pra ele.

Apesar de tudo ele era como um pai pra mim, sempre me protegendo e cuidando de mim. Mas o natal ficou ainda mais feliz depois que o Sasuke passou a comemorar com nós três.

Um dia quando estava indo pra ceia, vi o Sasuke sozinho na ponte onde ele sempre ficava, eu senti muita pena, tão sozinho e triste. Fui falar com ele.

– Sasuke. – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em comprimento.

– Hum...você quer passar o natal na casa do 5º comigo?

– Com você? – ele perguntou estranhando.

– Sim, eu passo junto com ele, já que ele também fica sozinho. – Ele pensou por um instante e aceitou. Fomos em silencio. Andamos lentamente até chegar na casa. Antes de entrar eu o parei.

– Se você quiser pode passar o natal sempre comigo e o hokage. Sempre que você quiser! – Falei pegando na mão dele e apertando. Ele olhou para nossas mãos unidas e ficou pensando.

– Hum...pode ser. – Ele disse dando um mínimo sorrisinho. Eu pulei de felicidade. Eu nunca mais precisaria ficar sozinho.

– Vamos entrar. – Gritei feliz e o puxei pra dentro.

Entramos e vimos o Hokage terminando de colocar a mesa. Seria até engraçado se não fosse o ninja mais forte da vila. Eu quase gargalhei mas me controlei e o Sasuke também. Nunca o imaginei rindo.

– Hokage, chegamos. Eu trouxe o Sasuke. – Falei gritando, quase o fazendo derrubar a bandeja com a comida.

– Naruto e Sasuke. Que surpresa. Quanto mais melhor! – Ele disse animado. Nos sentamos e começamos a comer. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Pensei que a partir daquele dia sempre seriamos amigos e ele sempre estaria comigo na natal. Porem no ano seguinte tudo tinha mudado.

Sai das minhas lembranças quando alguém me chamou, eu estava quase chegando em outra vila.

– Naruto. Feliz Natal. – escutei a voz de quem eu nunca pensei encontrar nesse dia.

Me virei e o encarei. Meu sentimento foi de raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de aparecer no natal. Não tinha.

– O que você faz aqui! – eu quase gritei.

– O que você acha? – ele perguntou calmamente.

– Eu não quero lutar hoje. – falei desistindo de gastar minhas energias com ele.

– Nem eu. Você disse que eu podia passar sempre o natal com você. – Ele disse encostando em uma arvore.

–O que você está aprontando? Eu não estou de bom humor hoje.

– Eu já disse. Eu juro. – Eu suspirei, eu estava cansado de mais pra isso.

– Tudo bem. – Eu continuei andando ele me seguia.

– Aonde você esta indo? – ele me perguntou. Estranho, ele estava muito falante hoje.

– Pra qualquer lugar aberto que venda comida.

– Acho que você não vai encontrar nada aberto.

– Então fico sem comer.

– Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – Ele disse parando na minha frente antes que eu continuasse a andar. Parei e o encarei.

Eu acho que eu estava muito triste, por que ele pegou na minha como eu fiz antigamente, quando ele estava triste.

Olhei pra nossas mãos, isso era tão estranho e confortante. Deixei a sensação se instalar. Olhei pra ele. Ele me encarava de volta. Ele parecia o mesmo de anos atrás, mas eu não vou me deixar iludir de novo.

– E qual é? – falei baixinho.

– Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou se encostando ao meu corpo.

– Não. – Respondi baixo de novo.

– Mas eu confio. – Ele colocou as minhas mãos na cintura dele e nos transportou para uma caverna, lá havia uma mesa com comida, velas e duas cadeiras. Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos dentro de uma caverna sem porta alguma, eu estava preso. Balancei a cabeça, eu sabia não se pode confiar em um Uchiha.

– Eu preciso falar com você. E foi só assim que consegui fazer que você me ouça.

– Bem, você conseguiu minha atenção. – Falei cinicamente e sentei na cadeira. Afinal, o que eu podia fazer? Sair nadando?

– Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu não pretendia matar ninguém alem dos culpados pela morte do Itachi e eu consegui, mas agora o madara quer destruir toda vila. E se você não me ajudar todos morreram. Por enquanto eu tenho conseguido engana-lo, logo ele perceberá. E todos morreremos. Eu, você e toda a vila.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Vai ser assim... – Ele me contou tudo e como iria acontecer. Agora nós estávamos comendo pacificamente como há muito tempo eu não me sentia, em paz e feliz.

– Sabe, poderíamos comemorar nossa aliança.

– E como seria isso? Pensei que já estivéssemos comemorando. – Ele se levantou e tirou a camisa lentamente, frente a mim. Ele me puxou pra cima, e me levou a uma cama que havia a um canto da caverna.

– Eu sabia que você era gay! – Eu disse me jogando na cama, e ele se jogando por cima de mim.

– E eu tinha certeza que você era. – Ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. Estremeci dos pés a cabeça.

– E o que me entregou? – perguntei arranhando suas costas.

– Você não era um bom ator. Te peguei varias vezes olhando pra mim. – Ele disse tirando minha camisa e calça.

– O que eu podia fazer se você é irresistível. Até tentei com outros mas não era o suficiente – Ele me beijou profundamente descendo as mãos para minha cueca e acariciando por cima. Me fazendo gemer. Mas ele estava com muita roupa. Eu me virei ficando por cima e tirei sua calça junto com a sua cueca, eu não sou de enrolar então comecei a massagear lentamente seu membro pra cima e pra baixo. Ele já gemia baixo. Dei um beijinho na cabeça vermelha, o lambi de cima a baixo, o engolindo inteiro. Ele gritou.

– Naruto, mais devagar.

– Porque? – Levantei um segundo olhando e voltei a masturba-lo.

– Eu vou gozar. – Ele falou trincando a mandíbula.

– Então goza.

– Não, agora é sua vez. – Ele se virou tão rápido que eu não tive muita opção. Quando vi ele já tinha pegado meu membro e chupava com vontade, nunca senti prazer tão rápido em minha vida. Eu gritei de prazer e surpresa. Segurei na cama com tanta força que estava rachando a madeira. Respirei e quando percebi tinha gozado.

– Que rápido. Mas não tem problema ainda tem muito pela frente. – Ele me virou de costas e se encostou nas minhas costa mas rápido do que eu podia pensar, me sentia mole pelo orgasmo. Sem aviso ele enfiou seu membro grosso e grande na minha entrada. Eu joguei a cabeça pra traz e gritei como eu nunca tinha gritado na minha vida, de dor e prazer, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele me beijou me masturbando e começou os movimentos lentamente, gemendo no meu ouvido. A cada estocada era um gemido, um grunhido de prazer. Eu me sentia no paraíso. Gemia a cada vez mais, eu não conseguiria fazer mais nada, mesmo tentando.

Entreguei-me completamente e deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Logo eu estava gozando de novo. Eu não sentia nada alem do corpo do Sasuke e o prazer que ele me proporcionava. Ele gozou em seguida, dentro de mim e disse o que eu nunca pensei que fosse escutar dele, nem mas minhas melhores fantasias.

– Eu te amo tanto...Naruto! – Muito melhor, ele não disse, gritou gozando. Caímos exaustos na cama. Eu não tinha força pra nada. Ele me virou de lado na cama, em frente a ele e me beijou de novo, nos cobrindo com o cobertor. E disse de novo.

– Te amo. – Disse olhando pra mim, olhando nos meus olhos.

– Eu também te amo. – Eu o abracei e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Na esperança que isso não tenha sido um sonho e que quando eu acordasse ele ainda estivesse do meu lado e que nunca mais me abandonaria.

Adormeci pensando nos planos e promessas, e dormi tranquilamente, como não dormia a muitos anos.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem comentários pra eu saber se vocês gostaram. Isso é muito importante pra mim.


End file.
